Dead or Alive 3: Tag Team of a Lifetime
by Yumigata Akira
Summary: The main characters are HitomixKasumi. A bit of yuri, maybe a tiny bit of yaoi and some straight pairings. All the DOA3 characters are being hunted one by one by mysterious people of unknown origin. Kasumi is the first victim, and Hitomi is the only one w


**DOA 3: Tag Team of a Lifetime**

I do not own DO, and I prefer no flames please. Helpful comments and R&R are greatly appreciated.

GAH! I finished section one and half of two when my disk had to be re-formatted! GARRRR NOW I HAVE TO START FROM SCRATCH!Fumes Good thing I printed out a copy of the first chapter though. I will not change anything from the first section, but second will be different from the original ( no one has read the full original second section so it wouldn't really matter.)

Anyways…back to whatever.

This fanfic is loosely based mainly on the relationship between Hitomi and Kasumi. I think they make a cute yuri couple. -

There are only gonna be characters from DOA 3 (since I haven't played any of the other DOA games, but that doesn't matter much since it will make things a lot easier for me in the long run.) so don't expect much of a range in characters here. The plus side is that there is gonna be some other custom characters to fill in some spots and make the plot more interesting. These characters will mostly be made up by me and my friends so there won't be any angry flames about how some of these characters are people you never heard of and such.

Son on to the story! Prepare yourself for the most intense and deep story ever made for DOA 3! Or at least tried…

Chapter One 

1. Fateful Meeting

The sky is clear, stars glistening. The city lights are dancing with life as the late night shoppers in Downtown Japan are having fun. A young half German half Japanese girl, with light brown hair and light blue eyes is walking down the busy street. She's clad in jeans and brown boots, and her yellow top displaying a purple phoenix in the center. Her coat is a matching jean jacket. She watches the scenery, enjoying the night life that she had missed so much due to her training and her participation in the DOA tournaments. As she walks down the street and turns into a smaller, quieter, and much less busy alleyway, something flies down from the air and lands into her, surprising her almost immediately. As she gets up, she notices that it was a person, and not just any random stranger, it was…

"Kasumi? Is that you?" she asked in shock. She hasn't seen her for a while, and was surprised to see someone she knew to fall on top of her out of nowhere.

"Ahh…! Is that…?Oh! It is! Hitomi!" Exclaimed the red-headed girl in excitement, her face beamed with happiness. Kasumi, the former shinobi is no longer wearing her usual ninja garments, but is now sporting a casual outfit. Tan capri pants, sneakers, a black tee, and a form fitting white and pink hooded sweater jacket zippered up to her bosom. Her hair is tied up in its usual fashion of course.

"Kasumi, why…how…did…up…"Hitomi pointed upwards towards where Kasumi came and was speechless. If she ever met a friend, at least she would be expecting it to be…less…face to face in a literal sense. As Kasumi glanced downwards, she noticed she is awkwardly on top of Hitomi, her right hand on top of her breast.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Getting of Hitomi almost instantly, blushing. " I-I didn't mean to…that is to say…uhh…to rest my hand…on your…" She was stuttering so badly, but Hitomi just ignored it.

"Kasumi, why did you fall out of the sky! I thought your problem has been resolved with your sister and your brother?" She cocked her head to one side and stared deep into Kasumi's eyes, trying to figure out the answer.

Kasumi turned from Hitomi briefly, looking for the right words. She then turned back, but was facing towards the ground, avoiding her gaze.

"I…" she said, almost inaudible. "I…am being chased again…" She said with a pained expression on her face.

"By who!" Hitomi shouted, worried that her friends like may be in danger once again. She tried to look at Kasumi straight in the face, but Kasumi kept turning her head away. This made Hitomi impatient and so she grabbed Kasumi's head so she can talk to her clearly. Kasumi is surprised for a moment, but knowing Hitomi, she finally gave up and leaned in and whispered into Hitomi's ear.

"I…am being chased by…assassins and bounty hunters. I think it's DOATEC again…I don't know why, but they want me dead for some reason…they said they were sent to kill me." Her eyes began to tear up. Hitomi painfully watched as her Kasumi began to slowly break down.

"I can't take it anymore! For nearly my entire life I am being chased! Everyone want s me dead! I should just give up and let them take me!" She began to cry, unable to hold it in.

"Godammit woman! Get a hold of yourself! You can't break down like this, I won't let you! There are still people who care for you! You have friends! Family! Don't throw those close to you away!"

Hitomi slapped Kasumi across the face to get her to snap out of it, but being so used to fighting, she accidentally slapped too hard and ended sending Kasumi flying into the wall which wasn't a far distance since it was a rather small road. That impact ended up knocking Kasumi out, as she fell to the ground, there are still tears running down from her eyes.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! KASUMI!" She rushed to Kasumi's side, and checked to see it she was still conscious.

As she leaned over, she heard some strange sounds above her. She stayed silent and alert. It was coming closer and they were sounds of light footsteps originating from the building tops.

"Shit! I guess she was right…I got to get her somewhere safe." She thought to herself. She couldn't leave Kasumi, not like this. So she desperately loaded Kasumi on her back and began piggy-backing her into the crowd of shoppers. Her trail was lost as the hunters surveyed down from the roof-tops. They searched, but cannot find either of the girls.

"We lost them…for now."

End of section one of Chapter One.

Haha, I hope you liked it. If not…snifflesWell, anyways. I will be re-typing and uploading chapter two soon. After all, this didn't take too long. What 2 hours? The story seems rather short, but I promise you it will get longer later. Hope you all R&R. That would be most appreciated, and it would help if you suggest some ideas too! (-) 


End file.
